


We Must Have Faith

by Ludivinia



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: Death, Family, Gen, Memories, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 00:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15108311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ludivinia/pseuds/Ludivinia
Summary: "He closed his eyes and tried to remember her. The good memories all belonged to Joseph and Jacob. But he remembered little things, like the curls in her hair that matched Joseph's whenever he let his down. He remembered the freckles in her cheeks, to match Jacob.All useless, in terms of really knowing her. But neither of his brothers were especially willing to share who she was.Especially because she died to save his life."alt. titled: The Kids Aren't AlrightThis won't be as sad as you think.





	We Must Have Faith

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! So this is my first work in the fandom so thank you to everyone who decided to read!
> 
> This will probably be like 3 chapters long. The deputy won't be a huge part of it but she will be a bit towards the end. 
> 
> Please feel free to leave any comments or suggestions   
> :)

John studied the trees rushing by as he and Joseph drove through Jacob's region. Joseph had requested that they both come to the church to meet their new Faith. He hoped this one stuck around, the previous left them so fast. Whether she looked like them or not, she was family now. And Joseph would of course expect John to treat her as such.   
  
He was pulled from his thoughts as the car pulled to a stop in front of the Veteran's Center. Jacob was waiting for them by the gates. He got in the car silently, adjusting his rifle to sit in his lap.   
  
John shivered at the uncomfortable hush between his brothers.  He could feel the tension coming from Jacob and Joseph -- well, as tense as Joseph can get.   
  
He wasn't sure who would break the silence first; Joseph, to try and calm both of them down. Or Jacob, to make his point known.   
  
In the end, it was the latter.   
  
"No amount of girls that you pick up off the street is ever going to replace her."  
  
If possible, Joseph's grip on the steering wheel got even tighter. John knew better than to say anything as the car slowed and pulled over, right next to an old gas station. In the side mirror, John could see Jacob staring straight ahead.  Joseph closed his eyes as they all sat there, waiting for him to say something. When he did, his voice was even and quiet.   
  
"She is our sister, Jacob. Part of our family, and our project. She is more than my sister, she is a leader to my flock. And if you do not wish to be part of the family she is in, you may leave."  
  
John shuddered for the second time in that ride. Not the first time words like that have been exchanged, but the weight of the threat is never lost on him.  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to remember her. The good memories all belonged to Joseph and Jacob. But he remembered little things, like the curls in her hair that matched Joseph's whenever he let his down. He remembered the freckles in her cheeks, to match Jacob.   
  
All useless, in terms of really knowing her. But neither of his brothers were especially willing to share who she was.  
  
Especially because she died to save his life.   


**Author's Note:**

> This is just an introduction, which is why it's so short btw. Other chapters will be longer.


End file.
